


Обычное утро

by desterra



Category: DCU
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Обычное утро в необычной семейке.





	Обычное утро

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-17 для команды DC, спецквест, тема "Книга джунглей"

– Ненавижу тебя, Грейсон! – следом за гневным криком послышался грохот захлопнувшейся двери, и наступила секундная тишина.

– Ох, это так мило, – вошедший на кухню Дик смахнул воображаемую слезу, сложил ладони над сердцем и проникновенно вздохнул. Так, словно на его плечи только что свалились все тяготы мира, но не смогли на них удержаться и продолжили свой полёт.

Кларк облизал ложку и потянулся за креманкой Брюса. Уткнувшийся в газету Уэйн предпочёл не заметить посягательства на воздушный десерт, как и творившегося безобразия. Тим фыркнул что-то, не отрываясь от еды и смартфона. Только Кон, кажется, проникся ситуацией и хлопал теперь глазищами, прислушиваясь к приглушённым звукам в глубине дома.

– Не обращай внимания, – посоветовал Кларк, наслаждаясь сливочным вкусом украденного тирамису. – Это же мыши. Пошипят и перестанут. Наверное. Ты привыкнешь.

Судя по выражению лица Кона, привыкать ему не хотелось категорически.

– Ненавижу! – злости в голосе Дэмиена не убавилось ни на гран, двери мэнора с честью выдержали испытание на прочность, а вот садовым кустам, кажется, вновь не повезло. Влипший носом в окно Дик только и успевал свистеть и подсчитывать потери.

– Кто бы мог подумать, – протянул он, сбившись на пятом десятке. – Наш маленький убийца вырос! И кому за это нужно сказать спасибо?

Надо отдать ему должное: паузу Дик держать умел превосходно. Иногда Кларк был практически уверен, что, кроме изучения рукопашного боя, весь бэт-клан брал ещё и уроки актёрского мастерства. Для пущей драматичности.

– Что значит вырос? – нахмурившись, уточнил Кон, и Кларк мысленно поставил галочку у пункта «поведать о психологии летучих мышей, чтобы в дальнейшем избежать ненужных моральных и физических травм». Кону предстояло многому научиться.

– Это значит шагнул на следующую ступень развития. Эволюционировал! Научился сопереживать! – восторженно перечислял Дик, продолжая при этом пялиться в окно. – Это ли не прекрасно!

– Сопереживать? – переспросил Тим, оторвавшись на секунду от экрана смартфона.

– Именно! – подтвердил Грейсон и, повернувшись лицом к присутствующим, изящно раскланялся. – Я всегда знал, что где-то глубоко в его маленьком чёрном сердце таится большая розовая зефирина. И я её нашёл! Ничто человеческое не чуждо крошечному монстру.

– Я, конечно, пожалею, задав этот вопрос, – Тим откинулся на стуле и прищурил глаза, – но всё же: как тебе это удалось?

– «Книга джунглей»! – громким шёпотом объявил Дик. – Славные милые рассказы! Никого не оставляют равнодушным.

– Про «пожалею» все помнят? – уточнил Тим. – И какому персонажу сопереживал Дэмиен? Шерхану?

– Грубо, малыш, – поцокал языком Дик. – Почему сразу Шерхану? Нет, конечно. Змейкам.

Судя по воцарившейся паузе информацию переваривали все. Ну, кроме Брюса, который всё так же прятался за газетой и потягивал очередной кофе, продолжая делать вид, что ему нет никакого дела до творящегося абсурда.

– Каким змейкам? – вновь подал голос Кон. Храбрый мальчик. Хорошо, что практически неуязвимый.

– Тем самым, – терпеливо отозвался Дик, – которые не успели вылупиться, лишившись маленьких хорошеньких голов. Злой противный Рикки-Тикки-Тави.

Кларк порадовался, что уже успел прикончить десерт, иначе никакая криптонианская физиология не помогла бы, и он бы умер во цвете лет, поперхнувшись пирожным. Потом Брюсу пришлось бы искать способ его воскресить, и вся сумасшедшая бэт-семейка никогда б не простила ему этой крошечной оплошности.

– Не понимаю, что в этом такого, – пробормотал Брюс, прислушиваясь к спору о том, что можно и что нельзя считать сопереживанием, такой ли это подвиг – жалеть отрицательных героев и кого считать теми самыми отрицательными героями. – Мне тоже в детстве была неприятна эта ситуация.

Кларк уронил лицо в ладони и покачал головой. Конечно, ему была неприятна эта ситуация. Кто бы сомневался.

Спор медленно, но неуклонно превращался в бой едой, что означало скорую расправу от Альфреда. Любое разумное существо с каплей чувства самосохранения бежало бы, сверкая пятками, до канадской границы. Кларк усмехнулся. Обычное утро в необычной семейке.


End file.
